


Spooktober Day 8 - Ghost Ship - Rin x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Diving, Horror, Multi, Other, Spooktober, date, dont go ghost diving, fluff gone horror, spook ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 8 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). There were four non-One Piece characters chosen, this was number 1! Makoto will be coming up in a later challenge too! Hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Original Female Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Original Male Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 2





	Spooktober Day 8 - Ghost Ship - Rin x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilenceOfTheCookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/gifts).



_ "Are you sure about this?"  _

_ "Come on y/n, I'll stay with you the entire time."  _

You closed your eyes to take a few deep breaths. You weren't entirely sure what had compelled you to say yes when your boyfriend proposed a halloween-themed diving trip. 

It was not like you had never done any diving together, quite the opposite. With him being a competitive swimmer and you being someone who liked to spend time in the water leisurely as well as someone who appreciated marine life and landscapes, dates where you'd swim and dive in the ocean were quite a frequent occurrence. 

But well, most of the times you dove in places where the water was clear, where you could see the boat and admire the view, where you would see any creatures come closer and where you could approach the creatures without either of you being too startled by each other's sudden presence. 

But now for Halloween, Rin had thought it a cool idea to go dive to the wreck of a ship that was the subject of so many urban legends. Rumors of divers disappearing, people drowning, a complete absence of marine life while they usually thrived in these environments, and murky water where you'd have to use flashlights to even see anything that was even a couple of inches away. 

But with his enthusiasm and his promises of staying extra close so nothing could suddenly grab you in the murky water, and a bunch of other activities to make this whole day unforgettable, you had given in. You were standing on the boat, almost in complete gear, watching Rin give you a toothy grin and a thumbs-up before putting on the last parts of his own diving gear. 

Once you were in the water, you felt a little of your fear going away. Rin stayed close as promised, and the water, even though it was dark and you could only vaguely make out the shape of the ship below as you slowly descended to get closer to it. The descent went smoothly until you felt something brush along your leg, but when you looked down, there was nothing to be seen. You stayed calm, focused on your breathing and blamed a lost fish in combination with the murky water. Now the ship was more in your vision. 

Rin caught your attention, signaling he’d go one way, you the other. The way he suggested it made sure you both would still see each other's light, so you would make sure to get there in time in case something went wrong. You gave the ok-sign and swam your way, creating a little distance between the two of you. Rin swam off, more skillfully than you could ever and you admired his form until there was nothing but his light visible to you. 

You focussed on the ship now, and were amazed by what you saw. It was huge, once probably incredibly sturdy, and yet, it lost against the terrifying force the ocean could be sometimes. The atmosphere was eerie, and you looked up regularly, making sure you could still make out Rin’s light. He kept his promise and stayed close and slow enough for you to follow, so you could admire the eerie sight of the wreck a little bit more. 

Something in you told you not to come too close or to touch it. There was something so inexplicably wrong with no creatures in or around the ship. Usually, even in the murkiest of waters, there would be some critters around, enjoying life in the deep darkness. But there was nothing. 

Until another one brushed past your leg, more forceful this time and you directed your light towards it, only to be met with nothingness again. You were a thousand percent sure you didn’t imagine it though, and looked around with your lamp. It didn’t seem fast enough to have gotten far enough without you spotting it, and yet, you had no luck finding even a shadow. You focused back at the ship and then made a check for- 

Rin. His light was nowhere to be seen. You flashed yours while making your way over to where he should have been by now, swimming faster than you usually would while exploring, the eerie feeling making your heart beat faster and your breathing more irregular than it should be when under water. Panic attacks were one of the main causes of divers drowning, so you put all your focus into staying calm, maybe he swam a little too far ahead, maybe he was pranking you (even though it was not even remotely funny) or maybe his batteries gave out. 

You swam down, inspecting the seafloor in case the worst had happened. But luckily, nobody was to be seen. You redirected your light up, trying to spot a sign of him but nothing. You cursed into your mouthpiece. Prank or not, Rin should know better than to leave you alone that was basically rule number one when diving in pairs. When a minute later you had still no sign of him, you decided to return to the boat, making the signal clearly in a few directions. Even if he was just lying in wait to prank you, he couldn’t miss that. And if something was wrong, you could use the computer onboard to locate him. 

You swam up, trying to spot the buoy that would indicate the boat's location or even the boat itself, but no such luck. You were feeling the panic rise again, but rationalized again: once you broke the surface, you could easily spot the boat and just swim toward it. Not the worst thing. You found yourself ascending as fast as allowed, even pushing the limit a little, nothing too reckless, although any faster could possibly have consequences, desperate to break the surface asap. You were either going to kick Rin’s ass or start a rescue mission, either way you were a mix of pissed and scared at this point. The date ruined no matter the outcome. 

When you finally got your head out of the water, your heart sank to your knees. It was midday when you descended. It was pitch black out now, the sky above you filled with stars, a wonderful sight if it weren’t so insanely upsetting. Your oxygen tanks were made to last an hour, maybe a little longer. Not half a day. You had not been under long enough for this much time to pass. The boat, nor the coastline were anywhere to be seen. Every direction, pitch-black water, underneath you, the same dark murkiness. 

Something brushed by you again. You lifted your leg instinctively, heart racing, panic finally completely settling in. And then it grabbed you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). There were four non-One Piece characters chosen, this was number 1! Makoto will be coming up in a later challenge too! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
